


Hiding With Boys

by mitchellkirsten1217



Series: Law and Order: SVU Imagines [4]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Imagines, SVU - Freeform, SVU imagines, Special Victims Unit - Freeform, law and order svu, that-one-fangirl-person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 15:13:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11210703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mitchellkirsten1217/pseuds/mitchellkirsten1217
Summary: A Sonny x Reader one-shot based on the song Hiding With Boys by Creeper.





	Hiding With Boys

Request: Ahhh yayy!! Can I get a younger!carisi fic based off the song HIding with Boys by Creeper??

Overtired/Overthink  
Club nights and cheap drinks  
Do you ever think of me the way I think of you?  
Lately I’m on the brink   
I stand up and slowly sink   
Into the pavement below and if I die I’ll have someone let you know

Sonny stood in the back of the club, staring daggers into the back of your head. He was only here per your request. School was kicking his ass and you wanted to get him to relax. He wanted to focus on law enforcment in college while you didn’t care about passing high school. Sonny swirled the liquid around in his glass, not taking his eyes off of you and the man that was talking to you. He walked to you quickly, setting his glass on the bar. 

“You okay?” You asked, teasingly. Sonny smiled a little. It was obvious that he was still stressed. After all, a 17 year old wasn’t supposed to be in a club like this anyway. 

“Yeah, yeah. I’m just-uh- tired.” He lied. You gave him a pointed look but nodded. Looking toward the exit, Sonny went to speak again but you weren’t there. You had went back to the man you were talking to before. He stuck around for another moment to watch as the man gave you a kiss on the lips. Grumbling under his breath, he walked out and straight into the busy Long Island streets. 

It was all your fault  
Hiding with the boys in your bedroom   
Hiding the evidence of dying youth  
Under cigarettes and stale perfume

Sonny didn’t go to sleep when he arrived home. He told his parents that he was with you, which wasn’t a lie. They rolled their eyes as he trudged up the stairs. He sat cross-legged on his bed, thinking about that man’s lips on yours. Is this how it always went? Did you do it often? 

“It’ll always be you and I.” You told him one day a few years ago. Granted, the two of you were younger then. He wondered if this was why you didn’t say things like that to him anymore. He loved you more then he cared to admit. But he’d always admit it to you. The next day, Sonny had a bad feeling about everything. You hadn’t contacted him and you weren’t at school. But he knew you wouldn’t be at school because you frequently skipped. So, at the end of the long school day, Sonny walked to your house. If you weren’t there, he was certain that your dad would be around. And he was. 

“Y/N’s upstairs. I figured the two of you would be together.” He thought out loud. Sonny smiled and thanked the older man before going to your room. He put his hand on the doorknob, ready to expose you. But he just couldn’t do it. He knocked politely. 

“Shit!” You shouted. “Uh- Just a second, dad!” You called back. There was some shuffling and Sonny stood awkwardly, waiting for his so-called girlfriend to open the door. You did seconds later. The smell of cigarette smoke and perfume hit him directly in the face. And he definitely wasn’t your dad. 

Approaching midnight   
In teenage twilight  
Black hair and skinny jeans   
Alert your parents porch light

Sonny came back. Even though he didn’t want to, he did. He stood on your porch, staring at the door. You opened the door after realizing that there was someone on the other side of it. You held a small pearing knife in your left hand, immediately dropping it when you noticed that it was Sonny at the door. He stared at you in awe. 

“You-You look nice. Different…. But nice.” He referred to your newly dyed black hair. You ran your fingers through it, smiling coyly. You stepped out of the house and onto the porch so your parents wouldn’t hear you. 

“Thanks.” You spoke quietly. You knew you fucked up. And Sonny knew that you knew. It was obvious by your tone of voice and by the fact that you woudn’t look him in the eye at all. You refused to lift your gaze from the patterns on your skinny jeans so Sonny had to do it for you. He lifted your face to his level and smiled once you were looking at him. 

“It’s almost midnight.” You spoke, pulling away from him. “What are you doing here?” You tried to keep our voice from faltering. Sonny took a breah. 

“I don’t know.” He admitted. The two of you stood in silence. 

Oh, when we met last spring  
We had such a pretty little thing   
We fade like a Polaroid  
I’m all things you were taught to avoid

“I thought we were everything.” Sonny spoke again, the atmosphere changing suddenly. You looked up to see that he wasn’t looking at you but instead was looking out into the distance. “You and me. Us.” He clarified. You nodded. You agreed with him. When you two met last April, you felt a spark. Something that you had never felt before. Sonny was all that mattered to you. 

“I loved you, Dominick.” You smiled sadly. Sonny picked up on the use of past tense and immediately looked at you. His eyes were illuminated in the moonlight and it broke your heart to see him so sad. And broken. 

“Loved?” He rasped. You nodded. This was the end of the two of you. You faded away along with everything else in your life.

“I have something for you.” You told him, gesturing for him to wait for you while you walked quietly into your house. Not more than a minute later, you came back. You handed him a Polaroid picture. The one your dad took on your first date. You watched as Sonny smiled at the faded picture. 

“So this is it?” He breathed. You nodded and gave him a hug. 

“There won’t be anyone like you, Dominick.” You kissed him on the cheek, watching as he walked away from your house before you went back inside. 

I’m clothes you never wear  
I’m yours but you don’t care

Contrary to the belief, you didn’t shed a tear. You kept yourself occupied through the time being with different people from your high school. You could basically have anyone you wanted and, at first, you chose Sonny. Terrible decision, you thought as you went to answer the door again. 

“You never cared about me or about us, did you?” Sonny was at your door yet again, his hair sticking to his forehead because of the rain. You opened your mouth to speak but nothing came out. 

“Who is it, babe?” A male voice came from behind you. You bit your lip as your current guy came into Sonny’s view. “Everything okay?” He asked, his hand on your shoulder. You smiled but Sonny wasn’t as friendly. 

Lie on your bed, lie through your teeth   
Loving you is killing me   
Lie on your bed, lie to me   
Loving you is killing me 

He ignored the man standing next to you and dug in. 

“There won’t be anyone like me? Who else are you lying to?” He shouted, shaking his head. “You cheated on me and I came back. You dumped me and I came back!” He wasn’t talking to you anymore. He was speaking to himself. When he did make eye contact with you again,  he sighed and pulled at his soaked hair. 

“Sonny, I’m-" 

"I have to stop loving you. I-It’s gonna kill me.” He turned to the guy hanging on your shoulder. “Please kiss her. And please do it quickly.” He instructed. The man had no trouble obeying Sonny’s wishes and kissed you hard. You didn’t hesitate to kiss back either. You didn’t seem to notice when your ex-boyfriend walked off of your porch. But he was gone.

“I’m sorry.”


End file.
